degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Death of a Disco Dancer
Death of a Disco Dancer is the third episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 3, 2005 in Canada, and on October 14, 2005 in the United States. Summary Paige has her whole future planned out; she is going to the best university in Canada, Banting, and she will live with Matt and everything will be perfect for her. That is until Matt comes back a changed man. Soon things go from bad to worse. Meanwhile, Jimmy is proud to be the new basketball coach, but a new member, Derek, causes trouble. Main Plot Paige has her entire future planned out; she is going to Banting, the Harvard of the North. She will live with Matt and everything will be perfect. That is until Matt comes back changed. Soon things go from bad to worse when Alex convinces her to get stoned with her. Sub Plot Jimmy is proud to be the new basketball coach, but a new member Derek, causes trouble. He thinks Jimmy should not be the coach because he is in a wheelchair. Derek backs off once Jimmy proves he is the best, wheelchair or not. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song'' "Death of a Disco Dancer" by The Smiths. *This episode marks the first appearance of Derek Haig. |-| Gallery= death-of-a-disco-dancer-1.jpg death-of-a-disco-dancer-2.jpg death-of-a-disco-dancer-3.jpg death-of-a-disco-dancer-5.jpg death-of-a-disco-dancer-7.jpg death-of-a-disco-dancer-8.jpg 46403.jpg Degrassi_TNG_S05E03_avi3053.jpg PaigeandAlexFreeze Frame.jpg Alex4.PNG Alex5.PNG AlexPaige.PNG Beardface.PNG HazelPaigeAlex.PNG Jimmy3.PNG Paige.PNG Paige13.PNG Paige14.PNG Paige15.PNG CoachArmstrongJimmy.PNG Paige16.PNG Paige17.PNG Paige18.PNG Jimmy4.PNG Jimmy5.PNG PaigeAlex1.PNG PaigeAlex2.PNG PaigeAlex.PNG Teacher.PNG PaigesRelativeInBantingBussniess.PNG PaigesRelativeInBantingBussniess1.PNG JimmyDerek.PNG Jimmy6.PNG PaigeAlex3.PNG Paige19.PNG Alex6.PNG PaigeAlex4.PNG PaigeAlex5.PNG File:503 001.jpg File:503 002.jpg File:503 003.jpg File:503 004.jpg File:503 006.jpg File:503 007.jpg File:503 008.jpg File:503 009.jpg File:Normal 2137 1.jpg File:Normal 2138 1.jpg File:Normal 2140 1.jpg File:Normal 2162 1.jpg Coach Jimmy.jpg Derek-Jimmy fight.jpg jimmy teaching Derek a lesson.jpg Matt happy.jpg L34b8d6130000 1 14926.jpg Palex freeze.jpg Tumblr lvn7u5NA501qc1tpr.jpg 435ek.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Ben Hunter as University rep #3 *Christopher Jacot as Matt Oleander *Julie Khaner as Elizabeth Myers *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Adrian Proszowski as University rep #2 *Talia Schlanger as University rep #1 Absences *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Snake: "Ms. Hatzilakos, I mean your mummy would say no." to Peter |-| Featured Music= *''"Upfront With You"'' by Universal Honey - Heard while Paige and Alex walk through the University fair high. |-| Links= *Watch Death of a Disco Dancer on YouTube *Watch Death of a Disco Dancer on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes